This invention relates to a method of cladding a metal extrusion, such as aluminum, with a cladding material made of stainless steel, brass, bronze, or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of cladding a metal extrusion which utilizes spring-tension upon an adhesive material to secure the cladding material to the extrusion.
The term "cladding" as used in the art, refers to both the material which is affixed to the extrusion and to the process of affixing the material to the extrusion. For purposes of clarity, the material will be referred to herein as the "cladding material" and the term "cladding" will be used to reference the method or process of affixing the cladding material to the extrusion.
Cladding metal extrusions, as such, is a relatively well known means of enhancing the aesthetic appearance of metal extrusions. Cladding is generally considered desirable in that it permits the use of cheaper, lighter and more "workable" metals, such as aluminum, to be used for the extrusion, without being forced to accept the less aesthetic appearance of such metals. For example, cladding permits an extrusion of aluminum to have the appearance of bronze, stainless steel, brass, etc. which are often more attractive and more desirable "finishes" than an aluminum "finish." Thus, an extrusion can have the appearance of bronze, for example, without incurring the substantial cost, weight and tolerance limitations of a solid bronze extrusion.
Cladding is also advantageous when large extrusions are necessary or desired. Often, large extrusions are necessary which exceed the dimensional limitations of the extrusion process. In such situations, two small extrusions are joined together to form a single large extrusion, such as by bolting the two extrusions together with a plate. By cladding the resulting extrusion, the unsightly appearance of the plate, etc. is concealed and a single, uniform "finish" is obtained for the large extrusion.
Typically, the cladding process is used for extrusions which are to be used for glass door and window structures or other architectural design structures where an attractive appearance is most desirable.